Esse amor é Ilegal
by Vampira Black
Summary: Finalmente Lily toma coragem e vai conversar com James. Final
1. Chapter 1

"Esse amor é Ilegal"

Autora : Vampira Black

Gênero : SongFic

Shipper : James/Lily

E-mail: da Autora: A música é da Shakira, vi o clip e achei muito bom, tããããããão triste... Ai como minha cabeça vive a mil fiz essa song correndo, na verdade metade dela já estava pronta antes do carnaval e era para mim ter publicado antes de viajar, mas como voltei hoje, esta ai para vocês! Espero que gostem!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Capítulo 1: Ilegal

Hoje faziam exatos um ano de namoro, Lily estava realmente empolgada,afinal estava completamente apaixonada por James, cada carinho seu a fazia transbordar de felicidade e hoje com certeza marcava uma data muito especial em sua vida, penteou os cabelos ruivos demoradamente com muito cuidado até ficarem sedosos e brilhantes, escolheu seu vestido mais bonito. Depois do jogo de quadribol iriam comemorar.  
Desceu feliz as escadas das arquibancadas Grifinória havia ganho a taça, estava exultante aquele era o último ano deles em Hogwarts e com certeza com isso somando deveria ser o dia mais feliz na vida de James e Lily não podia esperar para compartilhar isso com ele.

- Ah parabéns Sirius! - Lily falou animada o abraçando e soltando rapidamente.

- Obrigado Lily. - falou animado entrando na frente da ruiva.

- Onde está o James? - perguntou animada com olhos verde esmeralda brilhando.

- Ah acho que está foi para o vestiário. - falou nervoso enquanto era abraçado por um grupo.

- Ah se eu correr ainda alcanço ele!

- Não não espera Lily! - Sirius falou sendo levado nos ombros da multidão e não pode ir atrás da garota.

Lily entrou animada pelo corredor que levava aos vestiários, mas estacou ao observar a cena, viu James agarrado com uma garota loira a beijando furiosamente. Os dois já estavam sem camisa, Lily não sabia se gritava , se sai correndo, se batia nele, se os separava, não tinha força para fazer nada. Quando James ia beijar o pescoço da garota viu Lily parada no corredor com as lágrimas correndo por sua face e ficou lívido, afinal o que sua namorada estava fazendo ali?

- Lily? - foi a única coisa que conseguiu balbuciar assustado empurrou a garota para longe, mas quando se voltou de novo para a ruiva ela já tinha sumido.

- O que ta acontecendo? - a loira perguntou nervosa pegando a camisa no chão.

- Vou matar o Sirius... - James murmurou vermelho de raiva.

Who would have thought that you could hurt me Quem pensaria que você poderia me machucar

The way you've done it Da maneira que você fez

So deliberate, so determined Tão cuidadoso, tão determinado

- Ué Lily o que você está fazendo aqui? Não tinha um grande dia hoje? - Aisla perguntou surpresa ainda se espreguiçando. - Lily?

- Licença... - falou entre lágrima invadindo o banheiro.

- Lily o que aconteceu? Lily? - Aisla perguntou assustada dando um pulo da cama, nunca havia visto sua amiga chorar antes. - Lily por favor saia do banheiro, me conta o que aconteceu...

- Ele estava com outra garota Aisla... Ele estava se agarrando com uma garota no corredor dos vestiários... - falava entre soluços ainda trancada no banheiro.

- O James? Era ele que você viu Lily tem certeza? Podia ser outro garoto Lily, podia ser até mesmo o Sirius. Eles ficam tão parecidos dentro daquele uniforme...

- Claro que eu tenho certeza! Aisla era ele, no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro ele estava lá se agarrando com não sei quem! - Lily falava exasperada.

- Não pode ser! Ele te ama, ele é completamente apaixonado por você garota. - Aisla falava preocupada ouvindo os soluços da amiga.

- Isso era o que eu pensava, mas não é isso que acontece. Imagina a quanto tempo ele está me traindo! Aisla eu sou tão burra como pude ser tanto tempo assim enganada?

- Mas você não sabe se ele esteve te traindo por todo esse tempo, essa pode ter sido a primeira vez!

- Importa se essa foi a primeira ou a trigésima? O que importa é que foi a última! - Lily falou decidida com os rosto banhado em lágrimas saindo do banheiro.

- Ai minha querida só eu sei de como você ama aquele garoto. - Aisla falou afagando os cabelos da ruiva.

- Eu te disse antes de começarmos a namorar não foi Aisla? Disse que ele não prestava disse que ele não servia para mim e viu eu sempre estive certa... - falou voltando a chorar.

- Calma, você vai ver que não passou de um mal entendido, no final das contas vai dar tudo certo você vai ver. - falou sem saber o que fazer.

- Aisla o meu mundo hoje desabou...

Since you have been gone Desde que você se foi

I bite my nails for days and hours Eu mordo minhas unhas por dias e horas

And question my own questions on and on E questiono minhas próprias perguntas continuamente

Tell me now, tell me now Diga-me agora, diga-me agora

Why you're so far away Por que você está tão distante

When I'm still so close Quando eu ainda estou tão perto

Depois de passar todo o dia trancafiada com Lily no quarto, Aisla pode finalmente descer quando a amiga adormeceu, tinha que descer afinal estava faminta, tinha que pegar alguma coisa também para Lily comer, mas antes de tudo tinha que tirar isso a limpo, não podia ou não conseguia acreditar que James tinha traido Lily, oras ele que se dizia tão apaixonado não podia ter feito isso.

- Aisla... - Remus falou acenando para a namorada no meio do salão principal.

- Remus, o que está acontecendo? Onde está o idiota do seu amigo? - perguntou irritada.

- Está lá encima brigando com o Sirius... - Remus falou sem jeito - Ah Lily viu tudo não é verdade?

- Remus então é verdade ele traiu mesmo a Lily? Eu até agora não conseguia acreditar nisso!

- Aisla eu posso te jurar que foi a primeira vez, ele ama de verdade a Lily. le ama a Lily tanto quanto eu te amo.

- Ah ta então vai lá explicar isso para ela. Porque eu só consegui fazer a minha amiga descansar agora, ela tá um trapo lá encima de tanto chorar e se perguntando quantas vezes o filho da puta do seu amigo fez isso! - Aisla falou vermelha de raiva.

- Eu posso te garantir meu amor que ele está realmente arrependido do que fez. - Remus falou tentando manter a calma da namorada.

- Isso não basta Remus, com toda certeza isso não basta. - Aisla falou suspirando deixando o namorado para trás.

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry Você nem mesmo sabe o significado das palavras "sinto muito"

You said you would love me until you die Você disse que me amaria até morrer

As far as I know you're still alive Até onde eu sei você continua vivo

Baby Amor

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry Você nem mesmo sabe o significado das palavras "sinto muito"

I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart Eu acho que deveria ser ilegal enganar o coração de uma mulher

No dia seguinte Aisla pediu para Lily ficar no quarto descansando que daria uma desculpa qualquer para a professora Minerva, mas amiga não iria perder um dia de aula por causa do que havia acontecido, não poderia ficar o resto da sua vida trancada em uma torre, deveria somente se resignar e aceitar, afinal ela ainda estava viva apesar de estar querendo morrer e se ele queria ficar com aquela garota que ficasse não seria ela a fazer um escândalo, nunca faria um escândalo seria pior ainda.  
Desceu as escadas devagar, com certeza ninguém ainda sabia do rompimento, toda a escola comemorou e parabenizou o começo do namoro dos dois e com certeza se todos soubessem, estariam a encarando com pena, as garotas se mordendo de alegria por ter James Potter de volta e os garotos pedindo para sair com ela, com a desculpa de consola-la.

- Hum Lily eu gostaria de falar com você. - Sirius falou vendo a garota descer as escadas, devia ter passado manhã toda ali lhe esperando Lily pensou.

- O que houve Sirius? - Lily perguntou tentando passar despreocupação.

- Me desculpe por ontem eu não queria que você tivesse visto aquilo e o James com cer...

- Sirius você não tem que me explicar nada. Eu vi pronto acabou. - Lily falou sem conseguir nem mesmo forçar um sorriso.

- Não pode acabar Lily, olha o James nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, ele só estava por causa de uma besteira que falei, ele ficou puto a adrenalina deve ter subido e ...

- Sirius você não precisa me dar desculpas por ele, afinal quem errou foi ele.

- Mas...

- Olha Sirius acabou e pronto e ele sabe disso. Agora com licença vou tomar café. - falou sem jeito passando por Sirius e entrou no salão principal, viu Aisla sentada bem longe dos marotos e foi se sentar perto dela.

- O que o Sirius queria? - Aisla perguntou interessada, tinha visto o garoto ali desde que tinha descido.

- Nada de interessante, mas que tal comermos? - perguntou sorrindo sem nenhuma vez olhar para James que encarava a mesa de madeira maciça. - Hum hoje temos que terminar de fazer a poção do professor Slugorn, com certeza não é uma das mais fáceis... - falou enfiando a colher na boca.

- Lily você não precisa se forçar se não está se sentindo bem. - Já deve ter notado que algumas pessoas não param de encarar vocês...

- Olha Aisla você sabe que não estou nos meus melhores dias, mas não vou deixar de fazer minhas obrigações por causa disso né!? E sinceramente eu não to nem ai para o que vão dizer. - falou seca enfiando mais uma colherada na boca e Aisla deu de ombros.

I tried so hard to be attentive Eu tentei tanto ser atenciosa

To all you wanted always supportive always patient Sempre dava assistência, sempre paciente

What did I do wrong?  
O que eu fiz de errado?

I'm wondering for days and hours Eu estou surpresa por dias e horas

it's here, it isn't here where you belong É aqui, não é aqui que é o seu lugar

- James você definitivamente tem que ir conversar com ela. - Remus resmungou - Não adianta nada eu ou o Sirius falarmos por você.

- Eu disse que ia me explicar com ela, mas não adianta James é você que tem que ir lá. - Sirius falou com a cabeça baixa enquanto Pedro não desgrudava os olhos do prato.

- Ah e vou falar o que? Lily eu te amo muito, mas aquela loura gostosa da Lufa Lufa estava me dando mole e queria transar comigo, coisa que estou a um ano sem fazer!? - James perguntou nervoso.

- Olha você tem que dar uma explicação para ela, isso se você a quiser de volta. - Remus falou taxativo evitando olhar para o lado onde a namorada o fuzilava com os olhos.

- O Remus tem razão James, se não fizer nada você vai peder a Lily de vez, eu sei que namorar com ela não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas você a ama e eu não deveria ter falado nada.

- Que bom que você sabe. - James falou irritado se levantando.

James entrou em uma sala vazia ao lado da sala de transfiguração, usaria a mesma tática de Sirius e a pararia no caminho da aula, com certeza iriam perder alguns pontos para a grifinória, mas esse mal estar e confusão não poderiam continuar, estalava os dedos nervosamente e tentava espremer da cabeça alguma idéia para poder explicar seu comportamento, mas nada surgia até que sentiu o perfume de Lily e seus cabelos ruivos apareceram, antes que ela o visse a pegou pelo braço e a levou para dentro da sala, logo fechou a porta e viu que a garota não estava surpresa, lembrou que sempre fazia isso para roubar alguns beijos antes da aula, seu coração apertou.

- Lily nós precisamos conversar. - James falou sem conseguir encarar a ruiva.

- Até que enfim você veio falar comigo. - Lily falou sem sorrir.

- O que aconteceu ontem foi uma coisa muito doida que não deveria ter acontecido, você sabe que eu te amo muito e que...

- Olha só James eu já pensei muito sobre isso, é um tanto quanto óbvio que você foi procurar nela aquilo que eu não te dou. - Lily falou secamente.

- Não é que... - James balbuciou, mas não tinha o que falar, era exatamente aquilo que ele estava querendo fazer por meses com ela, mas com Sirius rindo por tanto tempo de seu famoso celibato não aguentou e acabou agarrando a primeira garota que viu pela frente.

- Você sabe que não tem volta James, acabou de vez.

- Mas isso é injusto! - James falou exasperado - Eu sou homem necessito de coisas que você se recusa a fazer! - falou vermelho.

- Eu queria que fosse alguma coisa especial, pensei que se você me amava de verdade poderia esperar até eu ficar pronta, mas pelo visto eu sou tão ingênua que ainda acredito em romance e contos de fada! - comentou rindo sarcasticamente.

- Eu queria te esperar eu juro que queria Lily, mas não consegui...

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado? Ontem eu estava realmente pronta. - comentou corando violentamente - Tinha conversado e tudo com a Aisla e ela me disse para mim não me preocupar que seria perfeito... - falou retorcendo os dedos e com lágrimas nos olhos. - Mas no final foi melhor eu ter descoberto que você é um fraco antes de me entregar a você. - falou as lágrimas percorrendo sua face e foi embora deixando o garoto parado feito uma estátua e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Anyhow, Anyhow De qualquer modo, de qualquer modo

I wish you both all the best Eu desejo a vocês dois o melhor

I hope you get along Eu desejo que vocês tenham sucesso

- Onde você estava Lily? - Aisla perguntou assustada nunca tinha visto a amiga se atrasar para uma aula de transfiguração.

- O James veio falar comigo e essa conversa não podia esperar. - falou se sentando sob o olhar severo da professora.

- E então? - Aila perguntou entredentes curiosa.

- Então falei umas verdades na cara dele e acabou. O que você esperava uma reconciliação arrasadora? - Lily falava baixo e calmamente para a professora não ouvir.

- Mas com certeza ele tinha uma desculpa aceitavel Lily! Não pode ter sido por nada. - Aisla falava enquanto tentava transfigurar um porco em uma arara.

- Fácil, ele foi fraco, não conseguia mas me esperar foi isso que aconteceu. - Lily falou prendendo o porco a mesa.

- Garotos são tão idiotas... - Aisla resmungou dando asas ao porco que saiu voando pela janela. - Droga...

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry Você nem mesmo sabe o significado das palavras "sinto muito"

You said you would love me until you die Você disse que me amaria até morrer

As far as I know you're still alive Até onde eu sei você continua vivo

Baby Amor

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry Você nem mesmo sabe o significado das palavras "sinto muito"

I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart Eu acho que deveria ser ilegal enganar o coração de uma mulher

You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry Você nem mesmo sabe o significado das palavras "sinto muito"

I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart Eu acho que deveria ser ilegal enganar o coração de uma mulher

- O que houve James? Nem assistiu a aula de transfiguração! Tive que falar para a professora que você não estava se sentindo bem! - Remus falou vendo o amigo jogado em cima da cama.

- De certa forma você não mentiu... - James falou deprimido.

- Então você finalmente falou com ela. - Sirius falou suspirando.

- E percebi que tinha cometido o maior erro de toda a minha vida! - James falou escondendo o rosto com o braço.

- Eu sinto muito é tudo culpa minha. - Sirius falou triste era raro ver seu amigo chorar e saber que ele tinha judado a complicar a situação só piorava tudo.

- A culpa não é sua, eu sou tão burro que ia acabar fazendo aquilo de qualquer jeito e só em pensar que agora a Lily não quer nada comigo me chega até a faltar o ar... - falou deixando uma lágrima escapar pelo seu braço, seus amigos não sabiam o que fazer somente sentaram no chão e deram um apoio silencioso ao amigo.

Open Heart Coração Aberto

Open Heart Coração Abert

- E agora Lily o que você vai fazer? - Aisla perguntava enquanto limpava os troféus enquanto Lily a observava, a professora não gostou nem um pouco de ver um porco se juntando com pirraça para aprontar pela escola.

- O que eu vou fazer? Bem vou continuar estudando, olhando para frente e vivendo. - Lily falou simples.

- Lily você não vai desistir dos homens nem nada disso por causa do James não é verdade? Afinal alguns deles ainda prestam pode não parecer, mas eu realmente confio no Remus.

- Aisla assim que meu coração estiver curado, pode ter certeza eu vou amar novamente e James Potter vai sumir daminha vida. - falou finalmente sorrindo.

º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°

Hehe songfic curtinha espero que tenham gostado! Tipo até dez minutos tinha certeza de que a fic só ia ter um capítulo, mas achei uma música bem legal e decidi fazer dois, entretanto achei mais uma perfeita que se encaixa bem legal então vai ter no total de três capítulos! Acho que estou me especializando em fazer shortfics rsrs.

Beijos

Vampira Black

º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º°º° 


	2. You're Beautiful

Observação:

Música: You're Beautiful

Cantor: James Blunt

Compositor: James Blunt

Capítulo 2: You're Beautiful

James não sabia onde se enfurnar, Lily aparecia toda hora a sua frente e quando não era pessoalmente era em seus sonhos e desvaneios. Tinha vontade de esganar Sirius e aquela maldita garota, mas quem havia errado era ele e não o amigo. Já havia passado um mês desde o término do namoro e com certeza Lily parecia estar se recuperando melhor do que ele.

- James levanta senão vai perder o café da manhã. - Remus falou puxando as cobertas do amigo.

- Já estou levantando... - falou procurando os óculos.

- Nós vamos ter que te arrastar da cama todo dia? - Sirius perguntou desgostoso.

My life is brilliant.  
Minha vida é brilhante

My love is pure.  
Meu amor é puro

I saw an angel.  
Eu vi um anjo

Of that I'm sure.  
Disso eu tenho certeza

She smiled at me on the subway.  
Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô

She was with another man.  
Ela estava com outro homem

But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
Mas eu não quero perder o sono com isso,

'Cause I've got a plan.  
Porque tenho um plano.

Claro que ele não sabia o quão profundamente a magoara. Sabia apenas o pouco que Aisla lhe dissera e, para agir com justiça, ele jamais se perdoara por magoá-la tanto, só agora sabia o quanto amava Lilian Evans. Apesar de saber que estava errado James não aceitava a situação. Havia passado aquele mês a deixando em paz, para que a garota refletisse e que pudesse então perdoa-lo, mas parece que tudo estava acontecendo ao contrário, já que Lily parecia muito interessada em Amos Diggory e dava para ele todos aqueles lindos sorrisos que tanto tinha se esforçado para conquistar.  
Ele vivia na esperança de que um dia ela o perdoaria e Lily vivia na esperança de que um dia o obrigaria a aceitar que jamais lhe concederia o perdão. Era a razão pela qual ela se comportava com tanto azedume e James aceitava sua atitude.Uma penitência, como ele disse uma vez. Penitência por seu pecado, como o mês insuportável que ficavam separados e que aceitava como merecida.  
Seus olhos a encontraram imediatamente quando entrou no salão principal, ela estava sentada sorridente conversando com o Diggory novamente, aquela cena dava vontade de esgana-lo, não estava aguentando mais aquela situação, se não fizesse algo rápido perderia Lily para sempre.

- Lily preciso falar com você. - falou a segurando pelo braço.

- Pode me soltar por favor. - pediu rispidamente.

- Não enquanto você não me ouvir. - falou a arrastando para uma sala vazia.

- O que você quer agora? Já não te disse que não quero mais falar com você? Se possível nem mesmo olhar na sua cara! - Lily falou exasperada.

- Um dia você me perdoará, Lily. Vou lhe dar mais um pouco de tempo... não muito. Mas realmente não quero você se aproximando daquele Diggory novamente.

- Pois não conte com isso! - Ela fuzilou com tanta amargura que James empalideceu. - É melhor você achar outra garota, de preferência uma que não se incomode em dividi-lo com outras, porque eu não pretendo passar por todo aquele inferno de novo.

- Eu já lhe prometi que não vai mais acontecer! - ele replicou com arrogância - Aquela vez foi um erro, um...

- Um erro mais do que suficiente para mim! - Lily resmungou sem deixá-lo explicar, como sempre fazia. - Por que não mete na sua cabeça oca que eu não o amo mais? - acrescentou, áspera.

James sentiu seu coração dar um salto, e seu estômago revirar com aquela declaração, Lily pode ver a expressão de dor que ele fazia, sabia que ainda o amava, mas esperava de todo o coração esquece-lo e não era nada fácil com ele a topdo momento em sua mente.  
James não teve força nem para segura-la pelo braço enquanto ela se virava e ia embora, ela não podia estar falando sério, ela não poderia deixar de ama-lo, se sentia doente só em pensar nessa possiblidade, não poderia perder o coração de Lily, ela era tudo para ele.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
Você é linda.Você é linda.

You're beautiful, it's true.  
Você é linda, é verdade.

I saw your face in a crowded place,  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,

And I don't know what to do,  
E eu não sei o que fazer,

'Cause I'll never be with you.  
Porque eu nunca ficarei com você.

- Pontas o que aconteceu? Que cara é essa? - Remus perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem. - Resmungou escondendo o rosto entre as vestes. - Avisa a professora pra mim...

- Você foi falar com a Lily? - Sirius perguntou pesaroso, acima de tudo se sentia culpado pelo o que ocorrera.

- É tão evidente assim? - perguntou sem levantar a cabeça.

- Você tem que parar com isso, não sabe que por enquanto ela não quer saber de você? - Remus questionou ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

- A questão é quando ela vai me querer de novo? - James questionou angustiado.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
É, ela chamou minha atenção

As I walked on by.  
Enquanto nós passávamos um pelo outro

She could see from my face that I was,  
Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava

Flying high,  
Nas nuvens

And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
E eu não acho que a verei novamente,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
Mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim.

- O que aconteceu Lily? - Aisla perguntou triste passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos da nmiga.

- Não, é nada Aisla como sempre não é nada. - falou secando as lágrimas que teimavam em correr pelo seu rosto.

- Lily de que adianta tudo isso se é para vocês dois sofrerem tanto assim? O James está arrasado e você também. - Aisla falou sem jeito - O Amus também está preocupado com você...

- Acredita que o idiota não quer me ver perto do Amus? - falou tentando sorrir. - É mesmo um idiota não? - falou se levantando do colo da amiga.

- Oras então o James está com ciúmes, é por isso que o Remus veio me perguntar se você tinha alguma coisa com o Amus. - Aisla falou com os olhos brilhando - Então ele está sentindo uma ponta do que você sentiu.

- Eu não estou atrás de vingança Aisla, eu só quero esquece-lo de vez. - Lily falou fracamente se levantando.

- Definitivamente não é justo isso que você está fazendo consigo mesma, vocês dois estão morrendo por dentro e sabe o que pior é? É que querem as mesmas coisa... - Aisla falou desgostosa.

Aisla aproveitou que a amiga se enfiou no banheiro, provavelmente para chorar novamente e desceu do quarto e balançou a cabeça negativamente para o namorado que a encarava sentado no sofá, Remus parecia estar tentando consolar James. Até que ponto conseguiriam chegar aqueles dois, ela imaginava, tinha que ajudar a amiga, só não sabia como. Ela havia perdido toda a confiança em James, ele precisaria de muita ajuda agora.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
Você é linda, Você é linda.

You're beautiful, it's true.  
Você é linda, é verdade.

I saw your face in a crowded place,  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,

And I don't know what to do,  
E eu não sei o que fazer,

'Cause I'll never be with you.  
Porque eu nunca ficarei com você.

- Nossa esse mês ta parecendo uma eternidade de sofrimento... - Sirius resmungou encarando o teto do quarto. - Só de lembrar a benção que foi o mês passado...

- Você está se culpando por tudo que está acontecendo não é verdade Sirius? -Remus perguntou sentado ao lado do amigo.

- E o que mais eu poderia pensar afinal fui eu que fiquei pressionando o James para ele ficar com a garota. - Sirius resmungou.

- Não é verdade Sirius, se eu não fosse fraco, se não estiver tão impaciente se gostasse de verdade da Lily, não importaria o que você fizesse eu não teria feito aquilo. - James falou cansado.

- Mas agora você sabe que ama mais do que nunca a Lily não é verdade?

- As vezes é preciso perder aquilo que é mais precioso para darmos valor. - James resmungou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
Você é linda.Você é linda.

You're beautiful, it's true.  
Você é linda, é verdade.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
Deve ser um anjo com o sorriso em seu rosto,

When she thought up that I should be with you.  
Quando pensou que eu deveria estar com você.

But it's time to face the truth,  
Mas é tempo de encarar a realidade,

I will never be with you.  
Eu nunca ficarei com você.

- Eu não quero que você chegue nunca mais perto da Lily! - James gritou furioso apertando o garoto contra a parede.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Potter! A Lily é somente minha amiga! - Amus falava desesperado com a reação do garoto - A Lily é minha melhor amiga!

- Eu não quero saber! Você não é mais namorado, amigo, colega, conhecido, nada da Lily entendido? - James perguntou nervosamente.

- Olha eu não quero arrumar confusão com você, mas só para constar eu na...

- Já disse que eu não quero saber! SAI DE PERTO DA MINHA LILY! - James falou largando o garoto e virando as costas antes que fizesse uma besteira.

Subiu correndo as escadas tremendo de raiva, sabia que tinha feito besteira, sabia que agora tinha estragado tudo de vez, agora com certeza Lily nunca mais iria querer olhar na cara dele. Resolveu esfriar a cabeça se enfiar embaixo do chuveiro e esquecer que existia. Arrancou a roupa com raiva e se jogou na banheira de água gelada tentando acalmar seus ânimos. Devia ter ficado pelo menos uma hora dentro do banheiro quando saiu de lá com uma toalha levou um susto.

- Lily o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou surpreso.

- James eu tenho que falar com você... - Lily falou cabisbaixa

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oh sofrimento... Nada como uma fic triste para animar meu dia! Adoro um drama!

Miss Huyu:O clipe anterior não era lindo??? Eu adorei, esse também é bem tristinho, adoro coisas tristes! Esse foi bem curto, mas para compensar o próximo vai ser imenso!! E quente muito quente! Sinto muito não vai ser dessa vez que você vai ficar com o James... Beijos!!!

Thaty: Tai capítulo novo e vou ver se consigo postar amanhã Festa dos Cisnes, só ver se minha irmã vai me liberar o computador! To esperando sua fic heim!!

Paola Lovegood : Quye bonito agora sou eu que to quase chorando com a sua fic!!! Se já viu né agente adora judiar da Lily, mas as coisas vão melhorar pelo menos nessa fic! Vouy postar festa dos Cisnes amanhã, agora essa daqui só sexta feira que vem!

jehssik: Adoro fazer uma fic trsite de fazer chorar, já pode ver em Quer Namorar Comigo, né, mas o próximo capítulo com certeza é de conciliação, e cque conciliação! Se não conseguiu baixar nenhuma das músicas eu mando para você por email! Se te deu vontade de chorar no capítulo passado no próximo nem sei o que vai fazer, mil beijos!

Cah Weasley: Não acabou não, estamos ai novamente again! Mas acaba no próximo capítulo, virei fã de shortfic! O James era um burro, mas se arrependeu coitado, tabém ele não é coitado, mas ele se arrependeu. Vi sim as fotos dos marotos e infelizmente o Sirius não atingiu a minha imaginação, eu imaginava ele bem mais bonito e gostoso, mas fazer o que né!? O James sei lá eu achava que o Daniel podia fazer, já que falam que o Harry é identico ao pai.

Tata Evans: Querida do meu coração, mas é óbvius que o James e a Lily vão voltar não faria uma coisas dessas né!

Beijos

Vampira Black

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	3. Por Teu amor

Observação:

Música: Por Tu Amor

Cantor: Juanes

Capítulo 3: Por teu amor

Lily estava parada junto a porta, imóvel como uma estátua. Seus grandes olhos verdes oliva ardiam e todos os músculos do corpo acusavam a tensão acumulada por dias de sofrimento. Somente a disciplina rígida com que fora educada possibilitava o controle da exaustão. Havia sido um longo mês e cada minuto de agonia havia sido gravado para sempre em sua alma, prometeu para si mesma que aquela era a última medida desesperada que tomava.

- Lily o que você está fazendo aqui? - James perguntou aturdido com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu quero conversar com você, posso entrar? - perguntou ignorando a falta de roupa de James.

- Claro. - James falou sem jeito - Só espere um instante por favor que eu vou colocar uma roupa... Você vai me esperar né? - perguntou prendendo a respiração.

- Eu vim até aqui não vim? Pode ir... Eu espero. - falou cansada jogando os cabelos para trás.

Por tu amor lo tengo todo Para teu amor eu tenho tudo

Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser Desde meu sangue até a essência do meu ser

Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro E para teu amor que é meu tesouro

Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies Tenho minha vida toda inteira a teus pés

James entrou rapidamente no banheiro e fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si. Temerosa, Lily não ignorava que pouco tardaria para James reconhecer seu estado de nervosismo e incerteza. Provavelmente, a experiência dele indicaria o melhor para lidar com isso, porque em matéria de namoro ele ganhava a anos luz dela.  
Enquanto isso James não sabia se ria ou se gritava dentro do banheiro, mas uma sensação de desconforto passou por ele, será que sua ruiva tinha ido até somente para reclamar e brigar por causa do Diggory ou estava tentando uma reconciliação, isso o preocupada demais. Mas antes de qualquer coisa pegou seu espelho e chamou por Sirius, pedindo para que ele e os marotos se mantivessem bem longe do quarto por muito muito tempo, se possível nem voltasse lá esta noite, independente do que fosse acontecer, se ficasse bem ou não, não queria os garotos ao seu lado nesse momento. Agora e sempre definitivamente ele só precisava de Lily ao seu lado.

Y tengo también E tenho também

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor Um coração que se morre por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin E que não conhece o fim

Un corazón que late por vos Um coração que bate por você

Lily estava agitada ainda não sabia ao certo o que tinha ido fazer ali, só sabia que precisava vê-lo entender, afinal de contas o que ele sentia de verdade por ela, porque se ele a traia isso significava que não a amava e agora toda aquele cerco e a atitude que ele teve com Amus tudo distorcia a imagem que vinha criando dele por um mês, James Potter parecia cada vez mais confuso e ela continuava se apaixonando cada dia mais por ele e isso a consumia de forma miserável. Nunca em sua vida imginará poder sofrer por amor e agora esse çhe parecia o sofrimento mais irreal, injusto e triste do mundo.

- Ah que bom você ainda está ai. - James falou suspirando voltando para o quarto, já devidamente vestido.

- Eu disse que ia te esperar, porque nós precisamos realmente conversar. - Lily falou sem jeito se sentando numa poltrona cheia de roupas. - Acho que depois de tudo e do jeito que terminamos uma conversa é realmente necessária...

- Entendo... - James falou sem jeito passando a toalha pelos cabelos molhados.

Para tu amor no hay despedidas Para teu amor não há despedidas

Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad Para teu amor eu só tenho eternidade

Y para tu amor que me ilumina E para teu amor que me ilumina

Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel Tenho uma lua, um arco-íris e um cravo

James sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, então era isso, ela queria botar os pingos nos is, queria terminar de vez com a relação, uma vez que com essa conversa não teriam mais motivo algum para se falarem, com certeza Lily queria resolver logo isso para poder ficar de vez com Amus, mas não podia permitir isso, agora não queria ter essa conversa, não queria ver Lily ir embora novamente, sua mente e seu coração suplicavam por mais uma chance e James queria esticar o momento daquela conversa para sempre, não queria que ela saísse nunca mais do quarto, sabia que necessitava da presença dela que o ideal é que passassem a eternidade junto.

- Quer que eu faça um café ou um chá para você? - James opfereceu puxando a varinha e conjurando duas xícaras.

Com certeza um caneco de uísque de fogo seria mais apropriado. Ele não imaginava o que ela estava pensando e no que realmente devia dizer, definitivamente não queria terminar aquela relação, mas não sabia como seguir em frente, a angústia voltou a tomar conta de si, a mesma angústia que havia enfrentado nos quarenta minutos que se decidia se finalmente iria falar com o garoto.

- Não é minha prioridade, no momento. - Lily conseguiu balbuciar.

Y tengo también E tenho também

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor Um coração que se morre por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin E que não conhece o fim

Un corazón que late por vos Um coração que bate por você

- Então ... - James falou sem jeito. - Lily eu queria dizer que...

- Fui eu que vim aqui, eu começo. - Lily falou tentando parecer calma. - Sinceramente eu não te entendendo James, não entendo mesmo.

- O que você não entende? - James perguntou se sentando na cama e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. - O que eu fiz com o Amus?

- Exatamente, pode começar me explicando isso por favor? - Lily pediu exasperada.

- Não, por uma vez, acredito que não te pode fazer à idéia. Quando te vejo com o Amus, é como se alguém me estivesse arrancando a vida. Tinha-te convertido em uma parte tão importante de mim que estar sem ti era como me romper em dois.

- Uma parte tão importante de você? E quando você chegou a essa conclusão quando terminamos ou quando voce estava se agarrando com aquela garota? - Lily perguntou irritada se levantando. - Você tem noção do que você fez comigo? - perguntou já soluçando.

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar Por isso, eu te quero tanto que não sei como explicar

Lo que siento O que sinto

Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor Eu te quero, porque tua dor é minha dor

Y no hay dudas E não há dúvidas

Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón Eu te quero com a alma e o com o coração

Te venero Te venero

Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor Hoje e sempre, agradecimentos eu te dou, a ti meu amor

Por existir Por existir

James a olhou incrédulo Lily estava chorando, chorando feito uma criança ajoelhada no chão. Sentiu vontade de se dar uma surra, de se jogar pela janela, de esganar Sirius por enfiar idéias idiotas como aquela em sua cabeça, mas ao invés disso decidiu falar, falar tudo que sentia, deixar toda a vergonha de lado e realmente abrir o coração para a mulher que amava, não teria nada a perder nesse instante e agora considerava mais vergonhoso deixar a mulher que amava chorando ajoelhada no chão por sua causa do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Lily aquele foi o maior erro que já cometi na minha vida... A verdade é que eu demorei muito para me apaixonar, mas demorei inclusive mais em me dar conta de que estava apaixonado - James a observou emocionado e sem incomodar-se em ocultar essa emoção. - Quando por fim me dei conta, eu tinha te perdido.

- Eu sempre amei, você, eu estava loucamente apaixonada por você... - Lily falava entre soluços encarando James com seus grandes olhos cor de oliva.

- Estava? Não está mais Lily? Você não pode me perdoar? - Perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado dela e Lily pode ver os olhos avelã cheios de lágrimas quase transbordando.

Por tu amor lo tengo todo Para teu amor eu tenho tudo

lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también Tudo o que tenho e o que não tenho também

Lo conseguiré O conseguirei

para tu amor que es mi tesoro Para teu amor que é meu tesouro

Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies Tenho minha vida toda inteira a teus pés

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela o puxou pela gravata, inclinou a cabeça, ofereceu seus lábios suaves. Seu coração e sua alma estavam mesclados na mesma compulsão, satisfazendo a necessidade interior que tinha sido negada por tanto tempo. Em segundos, James reagiu. As mãos a tomaram pelos ombros, depois lhe percorreram as costas e os quadris, e então ele já dominava a situação, estreitando-a contra si. Os lábios suplicantes de ambos detinham um poder magnético. Somente unidos poderiam substituir à força do sentimento. O maior e único sentimento que agora existia no mundo para ele "Amor".

- Por que demorou tanto para me ouvir? - James perguntou acariciando o rosto de Lily.

- Teimosia, orgulho, estupidez... - murmurou Lily com sinceridade. - Medo de você não me amar, de enfrentar a realidade.

- Não tem como eu não amar você Lily, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa e importante de toda a minha vida. - falou lhe beijando novamente.

- Agora eu sei disso James, agora eu sei...

Y tengo también E tenho também

Un corazón que se muere por dar amor Um coração que se morre por dar amor

Y que no conoce el fin E que não conhece o fim

Un corazón que late por vos Um coração que bate por você

James sorriu e ela lançou os braços em torno de seu pescoço, diminuiando a distância dos corpos o caminho para a boca e o resto do corpo. As virilhas ficaram pressionadas, uma contra a outra. Ele deitou-a sobre a cama macia. Aos poucos, terminou de despi-la, prosseguindo o mágico ritual do amor. Em seguida, livrou-se das próprias roupas e deitou ao lado de Lily. As mãos e lábios passaram a explorar aquele corpo delicado com infinita ternura, conhecendo cada detalhe, cada curva... Lily rendeu-se às intensas sensações. Queria que James, experimentasse o mesmo que ela, por isso começou a acariciá-lo também. A princípio com gestos tímidos, mas que aos poucos foram se tornando mais ousados. Deliciou-se quando ele estremeceu sob o efeito de suas carícias. Quando finalmente James a possuiu, foi como se o mundo houvesse sido completado. Agora tudo fazia sentido: alegria, felicidade, prazer... Tudo que ela havia esquecido por um mês. Entregaram-se um ao outro sem reservas. Juntos, atingiram o auge da satisfação física e amorosa, dizendo o nome do outro com amor.  
Ofegantes, caíram um nos braços do outro. James escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Lily, aspirando o delicioso perfume que emanava dos cabelos macios. Seu corpo ainda estava tremulo e notou que o dela também. Lily estava exultante de felicidade queria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado de James. Segundos que, para ela, faziam parte do momento mais especial de sua vida.

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar Por isso eu te quero tanto que não sei como explicar

Lo que siento O que sinto

Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor Eu te quero porque tua dor é minha dor

Y no hay dudas E não há dúvidas

Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón Eu te quero com a alma e com o coração

Te venero Te venero

Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor Hoje e sempre, agradecimentos eu te dou, a ti meu amor

Ele beijou-a na testa e levantou-se da cama. Lily permaneceu desperta. Cobriu-se com uma camisa grande demais para ela e ao vasculhar embaixo da cama encontrou e abriu uma meia garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, cujo conteúdo dividiu por duas taças que havia conjurado. James voltou do banheiro enrolado numa toalha vermelha e secando os cabelos, seu sorriso poderia ser notado a quilômetros de distância.

- A nós - ela o abordou, passando-lhe uma das taças.

Embora surpreso, ele não disfarçou a paixão que se evidenciava no olhar.

- Eu te amo. - Lily completou durante o brinde. - Não tem como eu deixar de te amar nunca.

- E você é tudo pra mim - ele afirmou, a abraçando com o braço direito e a levando para junto de seu corpo. - Mais do que sempre quis ou imaginei que poderia ter.

Era cada vez mais difícil reprimir as lágrimas, mas James beijou as pálpebras úmidas de Lily e conteve seu pranto.

- Não chore por favor, eu não aguento ver você chorar por minha culpa. - James disse num sussurro.

A traição, a tensão de um mês inteiro, a coragem arrancada não sabia de onde para ir falar com ele, o ato de amor que sempre sonhará, tudo havia abalado o coração de Lily, ela só não chorou convulsivamente em respeito ao pedido do amado. Mas não pôde evitar, porém, que duas gotas salgadas rolassem por sua face que James sem demora as secou com os lábios.

Fim

Ah que bonito que ficou adorei, vou faze rmais shortfics... Já estou até imaginando outra, mas só vai ter um capítulo. Ah e para os leitores de "Festa Dos Cisnes" Aviso que vai ser postada no mais tardar sexta feira e vem arrasando.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram essa fic e que tiveram paciência comigo e aguardaram o capítulo que eu sei demorou para chegar e é minúsculo, peço desculpas, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado.

Agora agradecimentos especiais a quem estava acompanhando a fic!

Fezinha Evans: Quanto tempo menina! Que bom que você gostou fico muito feliz! Adoro fazer um drama principalmente entre James e Lily e espero que tenha gostado do final. O Amus pelo livro passa a sensação de ter sido o melhor amigo das garotas, mas que nunca leva nenhuma coitado... Eu também imagino um tudo de bom sendo o Amus. Muito obrigada pela Rewiew e desculpe a demora!

Miss Huyu: é né safada está com a orelha doendo, mas atualizar nada! Deixa você comigo. Mas voltando para a fic, quis fazer o cap passado bem meio a meio, para o final ser o mais doce possível e não tenho certeza se consegui passar isso para vocês, espero que sim. Devemos ter problemas porque adoro uma historinha tristonha rsrs. Por enquanto o James ainda não é seu quem sabe um dia não é verdade? To esperando sua fic heim!

Georgea : Ah adoro reações chiques esse negócio de fazer barracos não é comigo ( a não ser que seja se algum personagem que eu não gosto rsrs), continuar eu continuei só demorou... Fopi mal mesmo, mas eu me empolguei com "Festa dos Cisnes".

jehssik : Você sabe que eu adoro um drama né!? Mas pensa positivo dessa vez eu fui boazinha e não matei ninguém! rsrs Sinceramente, eu, você a Miuss Huyu temos muitas coisas em comum! Juro que vou tentar escrever algo mais feliz na próxima shortfic, porque na "Festa dos Cisnes" o babado vai esquentar! Mas que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espro que goste desse também (liga não eu também fiquei enjoada dessa música, mas foi a única que me veio em mente...), fui mais misericordiosa, para ele não se matar de culpa! rsrsrs

Vejo vocês na próxima!

Beijos

Vampira Black


End file.
